The King's Demise/Script
Part 1: To the Castle Before Battle * Ylgr: One of the soldiers... He said that the castle is in the belly of that huuuuge volcano. That's where they were planning to take me before I escaped. * Anna: Good. That means that this mountain path must lead straight to the castle's front gate. Where the enemy forces are no doubt waiting for us, blades at the ready... * Ylgr: I have an idea! They locked me in a tower, way up at the top, and I could see a forest. It runs alongside the mountains... If we sneak through the forest, the soldiers won't be able to see us coming, right? * Fjorm: You're so clever, Ylgr. It is such a help to have you with us—more than you could know. * Anna: All right, then! Time's wasting. Surtr is waiting for us. Let's show him our resolve! (Scene transition) * Anna: Raise your weapons! We must push through and head to the castle as fast as we can! After Battle * Alfonse: We've dispatched this band of foes. We must press on—and find Surtr! (Scene transition) * Surtr: Excellent. The time approaches... Hurry to me, foolish children. Soon, I will see despair burn itself into your faces—once you understand how weak you truly are! Ha-hah-hah! Part 2: Misplaced Wisdom Before Battle * Canas: Oh, hello there. I am called Canas. I hope you can forgive me for this... Part 3: Family of Fangs Before Battle * Nino: Lloyd! Linus! You two had better be watching... I'm doing the best I can! Part 4: Sword Vassal Before Battle * Karla: My name is Karla. I did not come here looking for a fight, but I am bound by a contract and cannot refuse you. Let us begin. Part 5: The King's Demise Before Battle * Surtr: Ha-hah-hah! * Alfonse: We've come for you, Surtr! * Surtr: Welcome to my hall, whelp! That you struggled so hard to get here proves that you long to be burned to ash. * Alfonse: You'll pay for what you've done, Surtr! * Fjorm: Laugh while you can! You will soon be punished for your sins. You will die, with nothing left but regret! * Surtr: Oh, child of ice... Your words may be strong, but you are not. I am too powerful... What hope do you have? * Fjorm: It is not my hope. It is OUR hope. The full might of Nifl is behind me. My mother and my sister, murdered by your hand, lent me their power! The full might of Askr is also with me. By my side are those who have pledged to aid me! It is time! Kiran! Use your divine weapon! * Surtr: What... What is this— The power of Nifl... * Alfonse: Surtr's flames, they're— * Sharena: They're disappearing! * Fjorm: This is what we've waited for! Múspellflame—that unquenchable, undying fire—no longer protects him! The battle we have waited for...for so very long... It begins now! Surtr... Your time has come! After Battle * Surtr: Grrraaaaaagh! Hrrgh... Agh... * Alfonse: The flames are consuming him! * Anna: We've done it! Surtr is destroyed! * Sharena: Victory is ours! Oh, I'm overjoyed... * Fjorm: Mother... Sister... Are you watching? Finally, we— * Surtr: Grr... Rrgh... Heh-heh-heh... * Alfonse: What? * Surtr: Heh-heh-hah! Ha-hah-hah-hah-hah! Like the phoenix...I am born anew! Never have I awakened so refreshed... * Fjorm: But... How? * Surtr: My wounds are gone. Care to begin again? Try as many times as you wish! I will always come back... * Anna: I...don't...understand... How is Surtr still alive? * Fjorm: It makes no sense! The Rite of Frost is the means to defeat him... It's our only option... We risked everything! We lost so much... * Surtr: I pity you, child of ice. I pity you for your weakness... You struggled so hard, not knowing how powerless you truly were. This childish trick of yours... It was in vain, as was your sister's sacrifice. All you strove for... A total waste. The shade of your sister, so pitiful and weak... Does she cry out in regret? Can you hear her wailing? * Fjorm: No, no, no... *sob* I can't accept this... * Surtr: Ah, there it is! As your final moments approach, all that remains is despair. That is what I wanted to see! You will die with that look on your face. I will burn each of you to cinders myself! Who's first? * Anna: Retreat! Now! Run! * Surtr: Hah-hah-hah! I am flame itself! Even the gods cannot destroy me! Gwa-hah-hah-hah-hah! (Scene transition) * Laegjarn: Hmm... * Laevatein: What's wrong? * Laegjarn: I've just received word from Loki. The Askran army failed to defeat Father. They've retreated. * Laevatein: Askr... Nifl... Wasting their time. No one can defeat Father. * Laegjarn: I wouldn't underestimate the Askrans. If it wasn't for the Rite of Flames, they would have destroyed him. Of the many who have tried...none have come so close. * Laevatein: True... * Laegjarn: I wonder if Princess Fjorm survived the battle... * Laevatein: Laegjarn? * Laegjarn: No, it matters not. We need to focus on our mission. What's the latest report on Prince Hríd? * Laevatein: Escaped. Again. The soldiers couldn't catch him. Even though he's wounded. * Laegjarn: I am not surprised that the eldest son of Nifl's royal family would make for a formidable opponent. Even after the fall of Nifl... He infiltrated Múspell and attempted to assassinate Father, all alone. He is a dangerous man. * Laevatein: Not as dangerous as Father. * Laegjarn: No. But if he were to join forces with Askr, who could say what they might accomplish together? Get ready. We will leave soon. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts